black lace & leather
by obi's girl
Summary: after the Charmings return from Neverland, Emma and Hook continue their affair and one peaceful night in Storybrooke, Emma secretly visits the Captain on his ship and has a sexy surprise for him.


Emma is not a spontaneous person. She used to be, about ten or eleven years ago but these days, spontaneity has taken a backseat to real life. It did, until about a week ago after coming back from Neverland. Emma and Hook for the most part managed to keep their affair secret while searching for Henry, which was a very hard thing to do on the _Roger_, with her parents, Henry's grandfather and Regina all in close quarters. Yet, somehow they managed.

But Emma knows that kind of secrecy can't stay a secret forever, especially in Storybrooke. Still, that fear of being found out doesn't deter Emma from walking down to the docks to see her lover.

_Her lover. _

Hook is certainly that and more, much more than Emma ever expected. He makes her feel safe and loved and he understands the real her, Neal failed too. Emma quickly looks behind herself, making sure that she isn't being followed and climbs the gangplank to the _Roger_ and makes her way to his quarters.

She helps herself inside, finding him lying on the bed eyes closed. Emma looks down at the trench coat around her and then walks over quietly to the bed, leans down and kisses his cheek. A smile purses Hook's lips and he opens his eyes, staring back lovingly at her.

"I wasn't expecting you tonight love, but hello beautiful," he purrs.

Emma backs away, giving him room to stand and fix his hair. "So, to what do I owe the pleasure of your company, Emma?" he asks, noting her long trench coat. "And what is under there?"

"That is the surprise," she says bluntly. "Things have been very quiet around Storybrooke since we came back from Neverland and I thought, maybe I should give you a _little thank you_ present for helping me back there,"

Hook's finger scratches his chin and that devilish grin returns. "You know I am always at your disposal Emma but honestly, you don't need to keep showering me with your thanks," he says.

She frowns and pouts a little. "Well, if you're not interested, then I'll just go back home, crawl into my own bed and go to sleep..." she teases, starting for the door.

Hook rushes to the door, blocking her way out and she smiles back at him teasingly. "There, there; no need to be hasty," he says, again looking down at the trench coat. "What do you have there?"

Emma plants his hand on her waist, looking him square in the eye. "Why don't you try and figure it out?" she teases him.

"I will then," he says and brings up his good hand, feeling inside the coat. The material is so light and it doesn't feel like she's wearing anything underneath at first until he feels some lace. His eyes dart to hers. "Oooh, now my interest is piqued Swan,"

Emma loosens the sash around her waist and slowly opens the coat, revealing the black gown underneath. Of course Hook's not familiar with the concept of lingerie from this world, but he does appreciate a good view when he sees one; liking the way the black barely covers anything on her body.

"My my, my darling black swan," he teases, eyeing her from bottom to top, appreciating the way even though she is covered in black lace, there is little left to the imagination. Suddenly, he wishes he had two hands to really enjoy this sweet surprise.

"You just gonna stare at me all night?"

Hook raises an eyebrow and backs her into a corner, feeling her up with his good hand. He could easily rip the gown off her with his hook but she looks so stunning right now, he would hate to ruin such a fine piece of clothing, especially one he wouldn't mind keeping in his cabin.

Emma removes the trench coat, exposing a full view of the black gown, the curves, her light creamy skin. He kisses her hard, once again backing her into a corner. Emma wraps an arm around his neck and locks a leg around him, pulling him closer. Hook showers kisses on her neck and shoulders, before finally moving lower to her breasts and giving each ample attention, forcing pleasurable moans.

"Oh, don't stop moaning on my account love," he purrs.

He pulls her towards him and drops her onto the bed behind them, Emma smiling so wide as he comes over to her, kneeling on the bed, looking her over. Emma bites her lip coyly and Hook covers his body over hers, kissing her hard and passionately, grinding his hips seductively against her. She moans into his mouth and wants to remove the leather separating them but his hooked hand stops her. Emma uses her other free hand and slips it between them, unzipping his pants and cupping him.

"Now, who's the tease?" he counters, "All in due time darling,"

Still, Emma doesn't remove her hand, gently stroking him as he grinds against her, eliciting louder moans; feeling her come undone with every stroke. Of course, he knows he's feeling the same way, feeling his own heartbeat and pulse race as they hurriedly try to make the other cum over the edge.

"Killian," she cries, breathing his name over and over.

"Yes love," he echoes and he pulls back, looking at her. Emma thinks he's about to remove the gown but instead he removes his leather jacket, then his vest, boots and those black tight pants she loves so much until he is as naked as a babe.

No matter how times they've done this, seeing him like this, without the walls and the leather, it still makes Emma catch a breath in her throat and a shy blush crosses her cheeks, staring. Hook grins at her, laying himself on top of her and Emma gasps, feeling him through the light fabric and the blood rushes to her head, making her a bit dizzy.

He plans to make her squirm before giving her what she wants.

Hook kisses her again, splaying his good hand on her side, tickling her and touching her. Emma rocks her hips against him and he bends back, looking at her. "Someone's eager," he teases.

She only smiles at him.

"Good things come to those who wait," he teases her, kissing her again. Emma melts into him, her heart still beating wildly and suddenly, she realizes, his hand is caressing her thighs. She melts some more and before she knows it, his fingers have found a way underneath the fabric, teasing her. He teases her like that for a moment, cascading kisses along her shoulder and then smiles before gripping a piece of the fabric covering her breasts between his teeth and manages to lower it so, her breasts are exposed to him.

Those are amazingly talented teeth.

Kissing her breasts, forcing her body to move languidly against his, all the while his fingers teasing her until she breaks, is a little too much for Emma. She can feel his cock hard against her and she moans, urging him to take her finally because she needs him. Her body's craving it so bad and doesn't think she can take anymore teasing.

His hand slips away from her and he turns her over, finding the zipper on the back, helping her remove the upper

half of gown. He tilts his head back, admiring the view and then lays her back against the bed, planting kisses all over her skin.

He's going to make her beg for it.

Hook kisses her again, cupping her left breast with his hand as he slips his hook beneath her black panty. Emma sighs, feeling the metal of his hook against her skin and she looks at him suspiciously.

"If you rip that Hook with your hook, you're going to pay for that," she warns him.

He smiles. "A pirate always keeps souvenirs of his conquests and I will gladly, keep this in my cabin," he teases her, gently pulling it down her legs using his hook, careful not to rip the material. As soon as it's down to her ankles, he removes it with his hand and holds it, eyebrow arched and smiling triumphantly. "This is _mine_ now, Swan,"

"You know what else is yours?" she teases him, raising an eyebrow, "_Me_,"

"Too right lass," he purrs, tossing the souvenir away and aligns his body over her naked flesh.

Emma plants a hand on his chest, feeling those chest hairs between her fingers and then slowly slides to his back, feeling those muscles. Her hips gyrate slowly against him and Hook closes his eyes, moaning into her mouth. Emma wraps her arms around him, pulling him closer until she can feel him teasing her again and she moans into his mouth.

Hook kisses her and then pulls back, forcing Emma to pout and frown. She's so sexually frustrated right now with the lack of contact.

She almost cries, _what now? _

And then he looks down, letting his eyes travel to her sweet spot and Emma feels her toes curl, feeling his intense gaze. She bites her lip and spreads and arches her legs, planting her hands beneath the pillow, looking up at him. Hook unhooks his hook and sets it aside before moving down her body, snuggly positioning his head between her thighs.

He certainly knows how to tease her and that is exactly what his tongue does to her. He alternates between licks and kisses, deep and quick. Emma's body reacts instantly, and her fingernails dig into the pillow, nearly tearing it to shreds. Her back arches and she can feel herself slowly become undone. He rolls his tongue over her in quick strokes and Emma swears loudly, her eyes rolling.

She needs him now so badly; she can't wait anymore. This teasing has gone on long enough but can't bring herself to ask him to stop. Her mouth goes dry and she gulps loudly, seeing a hint of a smile on his lips. He's enjoying seeing her squirm with delight and relishes the way her body reacts to him. He kisses her some more, alternating between licks and darting his tongue in quick strokes.

Emma suddenly feels weak, her body heavy and she closes her eyes, listening to the slurps and kisses, bringing her closer to the edge.

As soon as Hooks sees cum run down her inner thigh, he launches a full on assault, kissing her hard and tickling her thighs with his fingers.

He really knows what sets her off and she shoots like a star, her body trembling beneath him and she cries his name, his real name and that's when he pulls away, crawling over her body until he's on top of her again and kisses her. Emma licks her lips, kissing him, tasting herself on him and she pulls him closer.

Her desire is palpable and she pulls him even closer until she feels him flush against her and cock's right on top of her. Emma feels a hot flash rush to her cheeks and Hook smiles, gently fixing her blond hair. This isn't Hook but Killian Jones, the man. He kisses her tenderly, pressing his body flush against hers. Emma lets her hand wonder around his back, feeling those hard muscles and eventually, they find their way to his but and she grabs him.

"Easy on the goods darling," he teases her.

"Stop teasing me," she cries, "I know why you're doing it but I want you now; please, I've waited long enough,"

He smiles at her, his blue eyes lighting up with a certain mischievous and Emma knows he's not done with her.

And she's right. He teases her breasts first, flicking her left nipple between his teeth but he grabs her hand, placing it over him, letting her massage him gently while he playfully teases her with his fingers. "Foreplay goes both ways darling," he purrs.

Emma nods and strokes his length gently, caressing him and he groans into her. He's so hot for her, big and hard, Emma doesn't why he's prolonging their union. She pulls away from him, raises an eyebrow and positions his body back on the bed. She smiles sweetly at him before disappearing between his legs, giving him the same attention he gave her earlier.

Hook closes his eyes and smiles, upon feeling Emma's lips encircle him sweetly. She rubs her fingers around him gently and kisses and licks him. Emma can feel how hard he already is and rubs her fingers, kissing the tip and head. Killian hisses and groans, Emma tickles him and rubs him a little harder, stroking his underside. She kisses him hard, rubbing and kissing and he suddenly pulls her up over him, letting her lay back on the bed and Emma smiles excitedly because she knows what's coming next, what she came here for.

As soon as he comes into her, both parties groan and sigh in satisfaction. It always comes back to this perfect moment between them, when their bodies are so in sync with each other. He's done teasing her and he takes her, gyrating his hips against hers in hurried movements. Emma wants this so badly, to feel him inside of her because everything else falls away and it's only the two of them.

She remembers their first nights together on board in his ship, in his cabin, their late night talks about her son, about Neal, their broken pasts until that night, they share their first kiss. Emma remembers the way he cupped her face with his good hand and positioned his hook against her back, holding her in place. She remembers how weak her knees felt as he kissed her, how she felt everything in her body enflamed with a passion she hadn't felt before; all from a single kiss.

Emma remembers how she tried to brush off the feeling as a one time sensation but when it happened over and over again, she knew, this wasn't just going to be a fling. There were real feelings there and they found comfort in each other in the night and many nights after. And when they found Henry, defeated the Lost Boys and Peter

Pan and returned to Storybrooke, those feelings still there, Emma knew.

She had fallen in love with the legendary Captain Hook.

Suddenly, his hot breath on her skin brings her back to reality and he looks at her quizzically for a moment, still gyrating his hips against her. He's seen that far off look countless times before and never asked about it.

Hook shakes his head and kisses her sweetly, pulling her flush against him and Emma feels that intense heat between them, the sweat on her brow and the hot sex between them. Her senses go into overload, as they always do and she closes her eyes, feeling that pleasurable rush ripple through her body and she cries his name.

Killian kisses her brow and lays down next to her, holding her close against him and he kisses her shoulder. Emma listens to his heart beat against her back and the steady rhythm lulls her to sleep.

Emma used to worry about being caught in case she left the _Jolly Roger_ too late in the morning but this time when she wakes, it doesn't bother her. Killian's asleep beside her and he looks so peaceful and beautiful, chest rising and falling and she stares at him. She's wanted to tell him for some time that she loves him but Emma's always been afraid to do it, even though she knows he would welcome her feelings because she knows, he feels the same about her.

She feels it in his touch, the way he looks at her and how it delights him to see her body react to him the way it does. Emma smiles, tracing a scar on cheek and bites down on her lip, wondering what he's dreaming, if maybe he's dreaming about her.

No one else has been able to understand her the way he does, make her feel safe and loved. Her hand falls to his chest and his heart, listening to it and she smiles, resting her head in the crook of his neck. His arm finds it way around her waist and he pulls her closer until she's facing him. She stares at his face, memorizing everything and then lightly kisses him, whispering, "I love you, Killian."

She sees a small smile curl his lips and doesn't know if it's because of what she said or if it's because of a dream he's having. Emma closes her eyes again.

"I love you too Emma," he breaths against her hair.

Emma smiles, feeling a flutter in her heart and confirms what she always suspected, their relationship is more than the simple desire for sex and attachment. They are each other's salvation and hope; they're kindred spirits and each other's true love.

And that is what Emma needed and wanted.

The End


End file.
